Literatura:XIII księga Pana Tadeusza
Pan Tadeusz wszedł pierwszy, drżącymi rękami Drzwi za sobą zamyka, och! Nareszcie sami. Ach! Zosiu, ach Zosieńko, jak mi niewygodnie Popatrz, jak mi odstaje, spójrz no na moje spodnie. Zosia łzy rzewne roni i za pierś się chwyta, Że to była dzieweczka z chłopcem nie obyta, Nie wiedziała zaiste, czy ma się całować Ze swym mężem, czy płakać, czy pod ziemię schować. Stoi tedy i milczy, Tadeusz pomału Jął się przygotowywać do ceremoniału. Od chwili, gdy ich ślubna przywiozła kareta, Tadeusz miał myśl jedną - myśl ta to mineta. (Sztuka wówczas na Litwie nikomu nie znana, Dziś już rozpowszechniona, ale źle widziana Przez strzegące cór swoich sędziwe matrony I księży, którzy nieraz gromią ją z ambony). Tadeusz, że we Francji długie lata bawił, Wielce się w używaniu sztuki onej wprawił, Niezmiernie lizać lubiał, wyrażał mniemanie, Że mineta o wiele przewyższa jebanie, Bo kutas zmysł dotyku zaledwie posiada, Język natomiast smakiem prócz dotyku włada, Poza tym wszystkim zmysły, z wyłączeniem słuchu, Spełniają pewną rolę, kiedy język w ruchu. Na przykład powonienie cipy... Wzrok się raczy Tym, czego ślepy kutas nie zobaczy. Tak myśląc, jął Tadeusz pieścić swoją żonę. Najpierw z galanteryją ucałował dłonie, Potem na łóżku sadza i macając ręką, Dwa cycuszki jak pączki wyczuł pod sukienką, Wziął też do ręki cycuś, a zaraz i drugi, Oba były jednakie, żaden nazbyt długi. I począł je całować - długo pożądliwie, Wreszcie usta oderwał i, w nagłym porywie, Suknię swej lubej Zosi zarzucił na głowę, ściągnął na dół majteczki, śliczne, koronkowe, Dar ciotki Telimeny, ku nóżkom się schylił, Najpierw na nie popatrzał, potem je rozchylił, Całując pożądliwie od wewnętrznej strony, Aż Zosia zapomniała zupełnie obrony I dziewicze opory zaraz odrzuciła, Bo Zosia chociaż młoda, ale dziewką była. I chowając w poduszki, zawstydzone lice, Pokazała mężowi całą tajemnicę, Co ukryta głęboko wśród złocistych włosów Różowiała niewinnie, jak kwiatek wśród kłosów. Tadeusz po mistrzowsku rozpoczął minetę, Najpierw lizał po wierzchu, rozpalał kobietę. Jęła więc Zosia wzdychać, jęczeć, wreszcie krzyczeć. Tadeusz rad jej więcej rozkoszy użyczyć, Wsadził głębiej, językiem jak młynkiem obracał, Rękami Zosię z góry aż do dołu macał, Przy tym ruchliwy język coraz głębiej wtykał, Krztusił się, dławił, ślinę i włosy połykał, Obracając językiem coraz żwawiej, głodniej, Wreszcie zajęczał lekko i spuścił się w... spodnie. Chwilę poleżał cicho i odpoczął trochę, tuląc nos oraz usta w zawisłą piździochę. Wreszcie podniósł się z łoża, odszedł od Zosieńki I z lekka, ocierając wąsy grzbietem ręki, Jął się żywo rozbierać. Zdjął pas z kutasami, ściągnął kontusz i żupan, buty z cholewami, Koszulę zdjął przez głowę, hajdawery złożył, A gacie przemoczone na krześle położył. Wreszcie usiadł na łożu, odsapnął troszeczkę, Po jajach się pogłaskał, spojrzał na żoneczkę: Suknia na twarz rzucona zasłoniła lice, Odsłaniając cycuszki, pępuszek i picę. Widok ten znów krew wzburzył w panu Tadeuszu, Choć się dopiero spuścił, nabrał animuszu. Jął rozbierać żoneczkę, sposobić posłanie, By tymczasem poczekać, aż mu kutas stanie. Zosia zaś odrzuciwszy już wstydliwość wszelką Na chuja spoglądała z ciekawością wielką, Bo dotychczas o chuju niewiele wiedziała - Raz od dziewek służebnych coś tam usłyszała, Drugi raz, leżąc w gaju rankiem, w cieniu drzewa, Zobaczyła przypadkiem, jak się chłop odlewa, W grubej garści trzymając jakiś przedmiot wielki, Strząsnął na świeżą zieleń złociste kropelki. Choć ciocia Telimena już jej tłumaczyła, Lecz Zosia nie słuchała, strasznie się wstydziła. A teraz, żoną będąc, dziewczątko uznało, Że święty obowiązek zbadać sprawę całą, Więc pyta się: co to jest? i do czego służy? Przed chwilą taki mały, teraz taki duży, O! a jak się rozciągnął i jak się rozwija, Długi taki i gładki, niczym gęsia szyja. A cóż go też od spodu tak ładnie przystraja? Rzekł Tadeusz z powagą: Zosiu, to są jaja. To zaś, co cię w tak wielkie wprawiło zdumienie, Obyczajnie nazywać trzeba - przyrodzenie. Kutasem także zwane, chociaż częściej bywa, Że chłopstwo i pospólstwo chujem go nazywa. Ręka, głowa czy noga jedną nazwę mają Ten zaś niewielki wiecheć ludzie określają Tak dziwacznymi nazwy. Sędzia nieraz zrzędzi, Że jak się robi ciepło, to go kuśka swędzi. Podkomorzy zaś wałem kutasa nazywa, A Wojski zaganiaczem go nieraz przezywa, Maciek mówi wisielec, bo już stać nie zdoła, A Gerwazy na chłopskie dzieci nieraz woła: Nie baw się Wojtuś ptaszkiem. Jankiel cymbalista Zwie go smokiem lub bucem, i rzecz oczywista Jeszcze dziwniejsze nazwy ludzie wymyślają, Ułani go na przykład pytą nazywają. Za to uczeni w piśmie, penis - określają. Tak wyjaśniał Tadeusz te sprawy powoli, Chcąc tymczasem pokazać, jak kutas pierdoli. I chcąc naukę poprzeć stosownym przykładem Zaczął wpychać... daremnie, chociaż ruszał zadem. Zasapał się, zapocił, chuj się nie zagłębiał, Zdumiał się tedy młodzian i zwyczajnie zdębiał. Prując dotychczas kurwy w francuskiej stolicy, Nie miał nigdy trudności z włożeniem do piczy, Ta widocznie nie znała kutasa żadnego, Więc gdzieżby mógł się zmieścić taki chuj jak jego. Bo nie było podówczas pośród wszystkich ludzi, Ani w Polszcze, ni w Litwie, ni na świętej Żmudzi, Ani wśród drobne szlachty, ni wielkich dziedziców, Ani wśród Horeszków, ani wśród Sopliców, Ani wśród Radziwiłłów książąt przepotężnych, Ani wśród Dobrzyńskich, znakomitych mężnych, Ni wśród Bartków i Maćków braci doborowej, Ni wśród całej rozlicznej szlachty zaściankowej, Nikogo, kto by chuja takiego posiadał. Dumny zeń był Tadeusz i dzielnie nim władał. A do dumy takowej miał słuszne powody, Bo na chuju mógł podnieść pełne wiadro wody. Chuj Tadeusza mierzył jedenaście cali, Gruby jak ręka w kiści, twardy jak ze stali, Zahartowany w trudzie, co rzadko się kładzie Zdobny w dwa wielkie jaja, jak dwa jabłka w sadzie. Jeden tylko Gerwazy za czasów młodości. Słynął również z kutasa podobnej wielkości. I dziś jeszcze żartując, szlachta się pytała, Co ma większe Gerwazy, Scyzoryk czy wała. Otóż tego to chuja chciał Tadeusz Zosi Na siłę wepchnąć, ona śmiechem się zanosi Zosieńka, tak się bawi, śmieje do rozpuku I jak dziecinka woła: a kuku, a kuku. Nagle, schwyciwszy zręcznie kutasa do ręki, Zanuciła przekornie słowa tej piosenki: Do dziury myszko, do dziury, Bo cię tam złapie kot bury, A jak cię złapie w pazurki To cię obedrze ze skórki. Myszko? - zakrzyknie młodzian A cóż to za myśl dzika Przezywać tu od myszek tego rozbójnika. Jak ci myszkę pokażę, zaraz pożałujesz, Do dziury ją zapędzasz? zaraz ją poczujesz. To mówiąc powstał z łóżka i wyszedł z pokoju Do przedsionka, gdzie stała beczka pełna łoju, Pełną ręką zaczerpnął, przetłuścił kutasa, Że się błyszczał jak wielka, czerwona kiełbasa. Co na Wielkanoc wisi na sznurze w komorze. Do pokoju powrócił, zaraz legł na łoże, Pomacał dziurkę ręką, palcami poszerzył, Przytknął równo kutasa, popchnął i uderzył, Rozwarły się podwoje, coś tam z cicha trzasło I wjechał kutas w pizdę, jak nóż wjeżdża w masło. Zabolało Zosieńkę, aż się popłakała, Rączęta załamując gwałtownie krzyczała: Wyjm pan, wyjm to natychmiast, to okropnie boli! Tadeusz jej nie słucha, lecz jebie powoli, Ręce pod pupkę włożył i mocno je złączył, Dymał, rąbał, chędożył, aż nareszcie skończył. Pięć razy tę zabawę radosną powtórzył, Pięć razy też się spuścił, aż się w końcu znużył. Żonę na bok odrzucił niby sprzęt zużyty, Lecz kutas jeszcze sterczał, wielki, chociaż syty. Wnet też świtać poczęło, Tadeusz zmęczony, Jak na męża przystało, legł dupą do żony. Kołdrę na grzbiet naciągnął, po jajach się podrapał, Twarz do ściany obrócił i głośno zachrapał. Ale Zosieńka nie śpi, leżąc na posłaniu, Oczęta ma otwarte, ni myśli o spaniu. Przedtem, dziewicą będąc, tak strasznie się bała, Lecz teraz gdy poznała, to by jeszcze chciała, Chce obudzić małżonka, lecz Tadeusz chrapie, Tuli się więc do niego, za kutasa łapie, Do góry go uniosła, palcami ujęła, Wreszcie główkę schyliła i do buzi wzięła. Jak dziecię przez cumelek ssie z butelki mleko, Tak Zosia Tadeusza drażni tą minetą. I chociaż nie wprawiona, wcale się nie dławi... Zbudził się tedy młodzian i z uśmiechem prawi: Mówił kapitan Rykow, ja powtarzam pięknie, Baby chujem nie straszcie, bo się go nie zlęknie. Póki chuj opadnięty, to się baba boi, Ale weź go na język, a od razu stoi. I mówią, że Suworow rzekł raz: Mili moi, U największych rycerzy chuj się baby boi. Lecz chciałem ci przypomnieć, bez twojej urazy, Żem się tej nocy spuścił równo sześć razy. Trzeba chuja oszczędzać, pozwól mu odsapnąć, Mogę ci, jeśli pragniesz, znów minetę chlapnąć, Lecz lepiej daj mu spocząć, później znów kochanie Weź go znowu do buzi, a na pewno stanie. I wówczas ci pokażę figle rozmaite, Które to figle kształcą i piczę i pytę: Przed lustrem, na siedząco, albo na stojaka, Lub też konno na chuju, na boku, na raka, A można między cycki, lub też na podnietę, Nie zaszkodzi wykonać podwójną minetę, Jeśli wiesz, co to znaczy... Lecz Zosiu kochana Zanim się zabawimy, zaczekaj do rana. A gdy tak do niej mówił oczęta przymknęła I tuląc się do męża cichutko zasnęła. I śniła o niezmiernych rozkoszach zamęścia, Których zazna przez lata małżeńskiego szczęścia. XIII księga Pana Tadeusza